


【祁炀】续长春（5）

by YingHe



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingHe/pseuds/YingHe
Kudos: 25





	【祁炀】续长春（5）

祁醉滑下去，含住了于炀胸前的小红点，笑声戛然而止代替的是闷哼声。

感觉到从身体窜出来的酥麻感，于炀难耐的扭动，“好奇怪。”

祁醉，“难受吗？”

于炀认真的思索了，摇摇头，软软说，“不知道。”

惹得祁醉笑了出来，“让大狗狗肏你，好不好？”

于炀现在头昏昏沉沉的，现在沾到床只想睡觉，推着祁醉摇头，“不要，困，要睡觉。”

看着孩子气的于炀，这让祁醉爱不释手，在人耳边小声哄道，“小哥哥睡前先帮大狗狗解决不舒服，好不好，小哥哥这么善良。”

于炀看见祁醉这张脸便毫无抵抗力，豁出去般郑重的点头，“但是不可以弄疼炀炀哦。”

“绝对不弄疼…”祁醉凑到于炀耳边，“炀炀。”

喝醉的于炀完全不似平时的害羞，便成了一个懵懵懂懂的小孩子，就是这样的纯洁才更加会激发人的征服、施凌欲。

祁醉迅速将自己扒了个干净，从衣服口袋里掏出了安全套，于炀看见皱眉道，“不要这个。”

祁醉带上后，吻了吻于炀的唇，“不带炀炀会生病和不舒服的。”

“炀炀不能生病。”

“嗯？”

“炀炀要帮队长带好队伍，炀炀不能生病。”

一滩春水在祁醉心中一圈一圈荡漾开，于炀总是在不经意间撩拨到自己。

拖住了于炀的腿，祁醉摸了两把，对准了小穴，“大狗狗进来咯。”没等于炀回答，祁醉便挺腰顶了进去。

巨刃将甬道里的嫩肉向一旁挤着，身下的人难受的胡乱动着，祁醉压住了人不容拒绝的直达深处。

“好…好深”于炀仰着脸大口的呼吸着。

祁醉挺腰，甬道里的嫩肉与性器互相摩挲着，慢慢加快速度，知道顶到某一个地方，于炀猛的挺声，祁醉差点没压住，就听见于炀喉咙处溢出哭声。

祁醉不断的朝着敏感点顶去，于炀断断续续带着哭腔，“不要了…好奇怪…嗯”嘴上这么说着，可手脚却加缠紧了祁醉。

看着眼角泛泪的于炀，祁醉并不打算放过，坏心思爬上了心头，“小哥哥，这房间隔音可不好，我们前后都住着人呢。”

于炀听见立马止了声，眼巴巴可怜兮兮的看着祁醉，见人坏心的笑了，一口咬住了人的肩膀。

软绵绵的样子，直接导致了于炀后来怎么求饶、怎么哭，祁醉都不加与理会，狠狠将人按在床上好一番顶弄。


End file.
